


Never Thought

by WhispyWings



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, M/M, Praise Kink, like why tho, plz help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhispyWings/pseuds/WhispyWings
Summary: In which Seungcheol witnesses Hansol doing something he never thought he would see





	Never Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Please support my story. I hope you enjoy!

Being a college student was tough. Lots of things to remember, little time to study and plenty of assignments to do. The amount of the work can definitely cause lots of stress on someone. Weekends were the best thing to happen to a college student. That’s what Seungcheol thought. Just a short break from school to calm down and relax. Not having to worry about an assignment or exam.

Seeing as a weekend was nearby, most of Seungcheol’s friends had decided to go out and party. Everyone but Hansol and himself. The two had been roommates for the majority of their time in college together. Seungcheol liked it. He didn’t have to put up with someone that would easily get on his nerves.

Everyone had stopped by their apartment, just to make sure they weren’t going to come.

“I told you before, I’m not interested. I just want to relax this weekend,” Seungcheol told the guys.

“Come onnnn,” Soonyoung said, disappointed his friend wasn’t going to come.

“Sorry man,” he replied back. Clearly showing his disinterest.

“Suit yourself then,” Jeonghan laughed at him. “Don’t be jealous if I find a hot man to hook up with.”

“Can you please just leave now?” He asked. “I'm staying and its final.”

“Bye then,” his friends yelled out. Slightly annoyed by his friends, Seungcheol got up and grabbed a glass of water before returning to the couch, turning on the TV.

It was about a half an hour since everyone had left. The sky turning a darker shade of blue as the night sky made its appearance. Quickly glancing at the time Seungcheol noticed it wasn’t as late as he thought. Only about 8:30. Deciding to head to his room Seungcheol slowly dragged himself off the couch and started his way to his and Hansol’s shared room. 

On the way to his own room, Seungcheol heard his name being called out. It wasn’t in a loud way, but in a way sounded a bit distressed. Quickly rushing to where he knew he would find Hansol, Seungcheol approached their room door. Quietly cracking the door open, Seungcheol found himself looking at something he never thought he would find himself looking at. Hansol on all fours, naked on the bedroom floor, fingers shoved up his rear, moaning out Seungcheol’s name

“Seungcheol hyung,” he heard Hansol whimper out, the sound turning Seungcheol on slightly. He cursed at himself. He shouldn’t be turned on by his roommate. Yet despite this, the pleas and cries out for Seungcheol continued to turn him on. “Please fuck me!” he begged out. “Let me cum!” He continued to call out, “Cum inside me!” At this point, Seungcheol was fully turned on, slowly making his way into the room, watching as Hansol pleasured himself.

Coming up behind Hansol, Seungcheol leaned over the younger, whispering lowly in his ear. “Let me do that for you.” A look of horror washed over Hansol’s face when he jerked his head around, quickly pulling his fingers out from inside of himself. Trying to grab something to cover himself from Seungcheol, Hansol was quickly grabbed and pulled into his chest. “Don’t try and hide from me,” Seungcheol growled out. As the younger try to wriggle his way out his grip, he could feel his hard-on through his jeans, quietly moaning at the way it felt against his naked behind. Seungcheol, in turn, grinding back up into Hansol. 

“Hyung, w-” Hansol was quickly shut up by the fingers shoved into his mouth. Without really thinking about it, Hansol starting licking and sucking Seungcheol’s fingers, enjoying the way they felt in his mouth, and moaning at the idea of them fucking his tight hole.

“Hands and knees now,” Seungcheol demanded. The only response was a moan. The older suddenly smirking from Hansol’s submissiveness. Quickly pulling Hansol’s fingers out of his mouth, Hansol braced himself on his hands and knees, spreading his legs out for better access. “Look at you,” Seungcheol said, rubbing his wet fingers on Hansol’s hole. “What a needy little slut you are.”

“Please,” Hansol moaned out into the room.

“Please what?” Seungcheol asked, middle finger still circling the twitching hole. 

“Please put your finger in,” he whined out, trying to push back onto Seungcheol’s fingers. To his delight, the older had finally started pushing in the first finger, starting out slowly, careful not to Seungcheol had begun to feel Hansol pushing back onto his fingers the pace of his had gradually increased, causing Hansol to start begging for more.

“More,” He moaned out. “Add another one!” Complying with Hansol’s request, Seungcheol quickly pushed in another finger and started the thrusting once again. The leader had also started to scissor the younger boy, stretching him out. Once Seungcheol thought he was ready he started pushing in another finger, causing Hansol to let out a loud moan at the feeling of being so full.

After thrusting his fingers into Hansol for a few more minutes, hitting his prostate every time, Seungcheol could feel the younger’s body starting to spasm a little, telling him Hansol was close.

“Please go harder,” Hansol asked, after letting out a moan. Unable to deny him, Seungcheol fulfilled his wishes until Hansol was shaking, cumming hard all over the wooden floor, trembling in front of the older boy before falling down into the pool of his own seed.

Rolling on his back Hansol noticed the big tent in Seungcheol’s pants. “Can I help you too?” Hansol asked, hoping the latter would let him. The innocent look on the younger’s face spurring Seungcheol on.

“If you want to help so bad then come up and help me,” Seungcheol replied smirking down at Hansol on the floor, causing the younger to blush. After laying for a few more seconds waiting for a reply Seungcheol asked him again, “Are you going to help or not?” Hansol quickly nodded, scrambling onto his hands and knees, then slowly crawling over to Seungcheol. The look on Hansol face was innocent yet full of lust, making his cock impossibly harder.

“Is my baby boy going to suck me off?” Seungcheol asked, standing up before Hansol could reach. Feeling flushed, Hansol quickly nodded his head in return. Nuzzling the older boy’s erection through his jeans and gaining a groan from Seungcheol. 

Bringing himself a bit closer to Seungcheol, Hansol lifted his hands from his sides to begin lightly poking at and rubbing his cock. As impatient as he was in this situation, Seungcheol relished in the feeling of Hansol’s hands and face all over him.

After a few minutes of this, Seungcheol was tired of the soft touches. Shoving his hands down to the front of his pants, he unzipped his jeans, reaching into his boxers and pulling out his cock so Hansol could finally get started. As soon as Seungcheol brought out his pulsing erection, Hansol was quick to grab ahold of it. Stroking it lightly and leaving little kitten licks at the tip.

Hansol had never done something of the sort before. The feeling was new to him, however, the groans Seungcheol made encouraging Hansol to go faster and start sucking on his tip. After a particularly loud groan from Seungcheol, Hansol could feel the latter’s hands grab ahold of his head, gripping onto the dark locks. Taking the action as a sign of praise, the younger started going further down on Seungcheol’s cock. Licking around the shaft, feeling the veins that pulsated on it. His hand stroking the parts he couldn’t reach.

Without thinking about it, Seungcheol thrust his hips forward, causing his length to go all the way into Hansol mouth. Gagging at first at the action, Hansol quickly got used to the feeling of Seungcheol all the way in his mouth and the tip of his cock wedged into his throat. Humming at the feeling, Hansol pulled off slightly, Seungcheol’s cock resting heavy on his tongue. 

Looking up at Seungcheol through his lashes, he quickly got the message and started thrusting into Hansol mouth. Feeling the latter licking him as he did so. The hands pulling his hair and dick being shoved into his throat, Hansol moaned at the feeling of being used by someone. The vibrations traveled up his length, pushing him to thrust harder and faster. 

“You’re doing so well baby boy, taking my cock like the slut you are,” Seungcheol cooed. Moving his hand down to stroke Hansol’s cheek. Hansol moaned at the praise, continuing to look up at Seungcheol. The older boy wondered how someone could look so innocent while giving head. 

Feeling the familiar coiling sensation in his abdomen, Seungcheol tugged on Hansol’s hair, warning him of was about to happen. “I’m about to cum baby, don’t swallow until I tell you.” Hansol nodded as best he could with Seungcheol’s dick in his mouth.

Quickly pulling out, Seungcheol pointed his length at Hansol’s face. “Open your mouth baby boy,” Obliging, Hansol opened his mouth as wide as he could, waiting for him to shoot his load into it. Excited to finally get a taste. After a couple more strokes, Seungcheol was finally cumming, shooting rope after rope his seed into and around Hansol’s mouth. 

“Look at me,” Seungcheol said, causing Hansol’s eyes to dart to him. A little bit of the cum dripping out and onto his bottom lip. Quickly reaching a hand down, Seungcheol picked up the bit of cum that had dripped and quickly wiped it back into his mouth. “Don’t want to waste any now do you?” Seungcheol asked, earning a whimper from Hansol. “You can swallow now, enjoy it,” he then said. As soon as Hansol heard that, he quickly closed his mouth and swallowing. Indulging in the feeling of the sticky substance sliding down his throat.

A feeling of tiredness suddenly washed over Hansol, causing him to lay on the floor and close his eyes. Passing into a state of deep sleep. While Seungcheol was also tired he went to the closest bathroom, grabbing a damp towel to clean the younger boy up. Cleaning up Hansol as carefully as he could, not to wake the sleeping body. 

Picking the boy up, and placing him on the bed, Seungcheol walked out of the room. Closing the door behind him.


End file.
